Darkness Returns (The Rewrite)
by SilentWhisper43
Summary: Instead of the dark power...it's something much more dangerous... and its getting worse... (This is all I'm saying...you wanna know what happens, you got read the story. ;P I can be so mean sometimes.)
1. Prologue: How It Happened

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Prologue: How it happened…**

**Kyoya's POV**

"AND HE DID IT! GINGKA WON IT!" The annoying announcer, Blader DJ, yelled. Gingka stood in front of us and he swayed a little. He looked at his bey and collapsed. We all rushed forward to make sure he was okay.

"Gingkie!" Yu cried. Several others called his name, including myself. I didn't want my rival to die….who else would I battle after crushing everyone else?!

Gingka woke up and looked a little confused. Just then, the helicopters landed and Benkei rushed over, screaming my name. I got out of his reach and everyone was reunited. We all got ready to leave when I saw it happen.

A dark purple lighting shock came out of the abyss and hit Gingka in the small of his back. Gingka jerked a little and Dynamis and Kenta, who were walking with him, asked what was wrong. I heard Gingka down-play it with a laugh.

Maybe it was nothing….I'd say it was my imagination but I don't have one. We all loaded onto the different helicopters and took off away from that nasty island. I never want to see that place again…

Unfortunately, I had a very bad feeling we'd be seeing it again really soon….

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. So, this is the beginning of the rewrite. I figured I'd go ahead and post the prologue. <strong>

**So can anyone guess what the new thing is? I sorta dropped a hint in here. *Coughs* FOURTH PARAGRAPH *Coughs* **

**Anyway, the first chapter won't be post for at least a week, maybe two. I've got some school I have to do with exams, and I have other stories to work on also! **

**Thanks for reading, review and tell me what you think about this Darkness Returns. Till next time, TTYL **


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Madoka's POV**

"HUH?!" I shoot up from my desk at the sound. I look around the semi-lit room and pant a little. I scratch my neck as I look around. The boys, Kenta, Yu, and Tithi, demanded on staying together so they sleep on the floor. Masamune and King, somehow, fit on the couch together. Tsubasa and Hikaru had taken the rest. Gingka was here though. He had stayed and was on the floor in my room.

Everyone's still asleep so I look back at my desk. The clock says it's five in the morning.

Whatever that sound was… I hear it again. It sounds like it's coming from my room. I walk down the hall and crack open the door. Inside everything's quiet. Gingka snores a little and his snot bubble increases and decreases with his breathing. I smile a little and start to shut the door.

I hear that sound again… it's like a growling animal. I turn and see nothing. I peak in the room but everything's fine. I walk back to the main room with my desk and everyone's still asleep.

"I guess it's just me." Just then, my stomach rumbles and I head to the kitchen. I get into the fridge when I see a purple light behind me. I stand up and look around but it's gone. My eyes zip back and forth but nothing's out of the ordinary.

"Madoka…." I turn and see Gingka standing on the other side of the fridge door. I gasp and put my hand on my chest.

"Gingka!" I pant before I ask him. "What are you doing up?"

"I just had a nightmare and came to get a drink." He rubs his eyes sleepily. I laugh a little and push a stray piece of hair out of his eyes.

"I thought I gave you a water bottle. I'll go check while you can get a drink in here." I hand him a water bottle and go to my room.

"Ah!" the sound escapes as I walk into my room. Everything's in shreds. I reach down and pick up a broken picture of my mom, my dad, and me.

"Oh…" I turn back to see Gingka in the door.

"Who could have done this?!" I demand as tears start to well up. "You were the only one in here."

"I don't know, Madoka. I didn't do it!"

"I know, Gingka. Whoever did…" I can't finish before the tears start falling.

Gingka holds me while I cry. It's stupid of me to cry right now but my room and everything I have is broken and trashed.

Gingka grunts and I think I'm putting too much weight on him so I lean back a little. He then pulls me close again and I dismiss it.

A couple minutes later, he grunts again and he turns his face away.

"Gingka?" I touch his cheek when he growls at me. I gasp and move back a little. He looks at me, his eyes completely black with purple irises. He growls and starts moving towards me. He grabs my arm and slams me against the bed framing. Everything starts growing black as I feel a wet sticky substance on my forehead. The last thing I hear is Gingka growling.

…

"AHHH!" I scream as I shoot upward. The image of Gingka flashes before my eyes as a hand lands on my shoulder. Something white is covering my face and I start freaking out.

"Madoka! Madoka!" I hear a voice but I can't tell who it is. Several more call my name but they all sound like Gingka's growls.

"Here!" A ton of cold water splashes over me and I squeal a little. I realize it's a towel over my eyes and I remove it. I look around and see all of my friends are here. Masamune, Tsubasa, and Dynamis stand over me. Kyoya stands at my feet with an empty cup and smirk.

"She's alive!" Yu exclaims before he shrinks back a little. "Not the time…"I hear him say quietly as he and Tithi start talking.

"Are you okay?" Tsubasa's hand was the one on my shoulder and remains there. He meets my eyes and I gulp a little. I'm still panting and I nod my head.

"What happened?!" I ask. Masamune moves and Aguma hands me water. I start to drink it as Masamune relays what happened.

"I woke up last night to you and Gingka talking. I watched as you went back to your room and a couple minutes later, Gingka followed. I got up to get a drink when I heard a growl. I ran back to your room where Gingka and you were unconscious. You were bleeding so I called Tsubasa. He and the others came over and we got you and Gingka bandaged up. Gingka's sleeping in the other room. We brought you in here."

"Why were you panicking?" Kenta asks. He comes up and smiles at me.

"I…"

"What we should ask is what happened last night?" Kyoya speaks up.

I don't exactly know…Gingka was….

"I don't know." I lie through my teeth. "I went back to my room and Gingka came back to…and then I remember some growling and tearing. Next thing, I know…I'm here." I hope no one calls me on my bluff but, of course, King does.

"Then why were you calling out Gingka's name in your sleep? You sound afraid of him." I gulp before I think of something.

"I was having a nightmare about Gingka and Rago's battle." That's believable.

"Alright fine." Dynamis ends the conversation.

"Hey guys…" We all look over at the hallway entrance where Gingka stands. He looks like he did last night before whatever happened."

"Gingka…good. We needed to talk to you." Dynamis says with a very serious face. "We need you to tell us what happened last…"

** Thanks for reading. I know that this doesn't really make that much sense but it will much later in the story. It's just the beginning of the story so…**

** So what did you think? I had fun typing this chapter. See, when I'm writing, I act out how the characters are feeling so I can get the right emotions. The scene where Madoka woke up…that was funny. **

** Thanks for reading and tell me if you have any questions or...whatever. Review please. As I said, I know it doesn't make sense but I promise it will. Till next chapter, TTYL! **


	3. Chapter 2: The Attack

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 2: The Attack **

**Madoka's POV**

It's been two weeks since the Gingka incident. Gingka had backed up my story so it was dropped. But I'm still watching. Gingka's been acting like normal. No more growling or glowing eyes so I wonder if it was a nightmare or not. I can't decide.

It's a sunny day and everyone's at the park. Kyoya and Benkei are battling nearby and several other battles go on at the same time. I sit on the sidelines with Gingka, who's waiting for his turn to battle. I'm recording the different battles and getting more data.

"Hey, Madoka…" Gingka plays with his scarf nervously.

"What's up, Gingka?" I ask as I continue typing. No response comes so I look at him. I tap his shoulder and he jumps a little.

"What?"

"Well, you asked me." I smile but he doesn't. His hand jerks a little and he inhales sharply.

"Madoka…"

"Gingka…what's wrong?" He stands up sharply and runs towards Chris. The two collide and Gingka lands over by King.

"Dude, what's going on?" King cries out in surprise. Gingka turns and growls at him. King shrieks and backs up.

"GINGKA!" Several people call.

"What's going on?"

"Gingka, what's wrong?"

"Gingkie?!"

"GRAHHH!" Gingka yells as he goes wild. He tackles Chris and King while Dynamis and Aguma try to get him off.

"Gingka! Stop it!" Kenta and Masamune shout. Dynamis and Aguma get him up but he gets out of their grip easily. Tsubasa, Kenta, and Masamune try and succeed. They try to restrain him but he jerks in their grip.

"Dude, what's going on?" Kyoya questions.

"I have no idea." I join the little group. The three boys get some assistance from Aguma and Dyanmis but Gingka's still struggling.

"Gingkie?" Yu asks as Tithi fearfully peeks out from behind him.

"You won't win…I will rise again!" Gingka growls. He laughs evilly before falling unconscious. He slumps forward but doesn't fall. Several different looks are exchanged before Gingka moans a little.

"Ugh…" He looks up and glances around with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Gingkie?" Yu steps forward. He smiles and Gingka shares it.

"Um, quick question…" He says. "Why are you guys holding me like that?"

"Cause you went crazy on us!" King shouts. "Coo coo, off your rocker, insane, mad!" Chris stops him with a hand to his shoulder.

"What he's saying is you started going nuts. You attacked us and said some pretty creepy things."

"But…no, I didn't." Gingka looks back at his restrainers. "Can you let go of me now?" They share weary looks and it ended with Tsubasa, Masamune, and Aguma standing a couple feet away, watching with eagle eyes.

"Yeah you did." Tithi peeks out again. "You tackled Chris and tried to attack others."

"I swear I didn't."

"What's the last thing you remember doing?" I interrupt.

"The last thing…sitting talking with you." He looks at me with big, pleading eyes.

"Okay, what then?"

"I remember I was going to tell you something and then…nothing. Next thing I knew, I was being held here with everyone looking at me like that."

"This is weird…"

"It sounds like sleep deprivation." Chris puts in after Aguma's comment.

"What's that?"

"It happens when a person doesn't get enough sleep. They can't function properly and sometimes fall asleep out of nowhere. Gingka, have you every sleepwalked?"

"No, not that I know of."

"First time for everything." Benkei comments.

"Why don't we call the Director and see what he thinks?" Kenta adds. Several murmurs voice agreement and I send a quick note to Ryo Hagane.

"Gingka, sleepwalking? He did it when he was a kid. It was hilarious, this one time, he tried to come into the living room and he thought it was the bathroom. He was ab…"

"DAD!" Gingka cries while several bladers laugh.

"Anyway, Sleep Disorders are mostly caused by stress. Gingka, are you stressed?"

"But that doesn't explain why he attacked us!" King says.

"A nightmare…people, sometime, react like that to nightmares. It can be possible. We'll look into it."

"NO!" Gingka screams out of nowhere. His hands fly to the place over his heart. He steps back and groans loudly.

"What's wrong?" Kenta asks. Gingka shakes his head and takes off. He runs out of the Bey Park and away from us. Several of us race after him but he's gone.

"Where could he have gone?" I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter.<strong>

**It was a little all over the place but I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**So now, Gingka is missing and they gotta find him and help him. Dun Dun Dun.**

**I did do some research about sleep disorders and most of them come from stress like I said. I was going to have it be blackouts but all the websites said those were from drinking beer and stuff. I decided to have it be sleep disorders. **

**So Review and tell me what you think.**

**One more thing, do you guys think I should add a story to my little writing cycle? Right now I update in this order: Darkness Returns, Secret: The Return of Roftle, and The Game…**

**I am thinking about adding a new story either Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure or Demons. (The summaries are in my story, author's note.)**

**So, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and TTYL.**


	4. Chapter 3: Finding Gingka

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 3: Finding Gingka**

**Madoka's POV**

"We've been out searching for hours…" Tithi says as he plops to the ground. Yu sits down beside him and hands him a water bottle.

"It's okay, Tithi." Yu tries to smile. I smile a little as I realize how much Yu has grown up. He hasn't changed a lot but he's not the little boy we meet three years ago.

"No sign?" Tsubasa jumps down from a nearby tree. His eagle lands on his shoulder and puts it head down. He strokes its feathers and looks around the crowd.

"WHERE COULD HE BE?!" King shouts. Masamune places a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know how we're going to find him." He looks to the west where the sun is setting. "We're losing daylight."

"Nothing either?" Kyoya joins the group with Benkei behind him.

"Nope…"

"We checked the old Face Hunters Base and the river side."

"We covered all the Burger Joints in town." Tithi says.

"We hit the old Coliseum, but he wasn't there." Kenta and Dynamis look down.

"I checked the B-Pitt." I add.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Oh, I'm an idiot!" Yu stands up and hits his forehead.

"What?" Aguma asks.

"Guys…Where did Gingkie grow up?"

"Um…." Masamune and King scratch their heads.

"Koma Village!" I answer.

"Right…so where does Gingkie go when he's down?"

"KOMA!" Kenta shouts. He hugs Yu. "Yu, you're a genius!"

"Hehe…I know." He smiles.

"We'll head their tomorrow." Kyoya speaks up. "We can't make it tonight…"

"That doesn't matter!" I stomp my foot, bringing everyone's attention to me.

"But Madoka…"

"NO! I'm going tonight!" I run out of the park and towards the B-Pitt.

"MADOKA!" I hear behind me. I get close to the B-Pitt before I hear it. The sound of running feet get closer and a pair of arms grab me.

"LET GO!"

"You're not going to find him tonight!" Kyoya growls in my ear. I'm surprised he was the one to stop me but I struggle in his arms.

"Gingka's out there alone and hurt." I kick his leg and bite his hand. I jam my elbow into his ribs and that makes him release me. He coughs and I step away, turning to face him.

"Why do you wanna go tonight?! You won't find him. Gingka's smart. He'll find shelter for the night." He gets out.

"Because…he's my friend! Sure, he attacked me with the same glowing eyes two weeks ago but that doesn't matter!"

"Wait, he did attack you?" Kyoya meets my eyes. The sun's almost done and street lights flicker on.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. SOMETHING'S WRONG AND I'M GOING TO HELP HIM!" I yell. I run inside and leave a note for my dad on my desk. I grab a couple of things quickly and run upstairs. Kyoya stands there with his backpack and closed eyes. He opens one when he hears my footsteps and smirks a little.

"Let's go."

"But…"

"You're not going out there alone." He starts for the door. I start to follow when I see a note he wrote.

_Guys, _

_ Went with Madoka to find Gingka…be back soon. Don't follow us...BENKEI, I mean it! _

_ Kyoya._

Even Kyoya cares enough to write a note to our friends. I run out the door and turn when I see him. I catch up and even quicken my pace a little to match his.

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Don't try to match my stride. If you're that concerned, I'll slow down." He walks a little slower and I smile a little.

"I know a short cut, come on." He takes my wrist and pulls me forward.

"How?"

"Gingka took me to Koma once. He showed me the way he got there and back so fast. It's about a four hour journey this way." Kyoya rounds some corners and brings us to an underground cellar. He knocks on it and it opens ever so slightly.

"What was Gingka Hagane's childhood bey?"

"A Leone." He answers before the person even finishes. The door opens and an elderly woman stands there. I start forward when Kyoya stops me.

"She opened the door, why can't…"

"She has to invite us in first…" He whispers. The woman nods her head and motions for us to enter. Kyoya steps forward and places his Leone in her hands.

"The Strong Lion…"

"Even Brawn must fall to Spirit sometimes…"

"Welcome, Kyoya Tategami and Madoka Amano." Kyoya pulls me down into the cellar.

"How did she know my name?"

"Gingka's showed her pictures."

"Who was that?"

"Who else, his grandma." Kyoya continues forward. I glance back but the woman's gone. That was Gingka's grandmother….whoa.

Kyoya and I continue walking for four hours before coming to an exit. Kyoya pushes it open and we are met with the forest outside Koma.

"Which way?" I ask. I glance around the dark woods as Kyoya mutters to himself. I see a small flash of blue and white.

"GINGKA!" I yell and rush after it.

"Madoka, wait!"

"GINGKA! GINGKA!" I yell as I push through branches and brush. I come to a clearing but there's no one there.

"Gingka?" I call. I can't see anything.

A growl starts up behind me. I turn slowly and see a wolf bearing its teeth at me. I gasp and start to back up as it moves forward. I look around for something to defend myself with.

"AH!" I trip and land on the ground. The wolf seems to grin at this and walks towards me quicker. I start crawling backwards, fighting fear as the animal gains ground.

"AHHH!" I scream as the wolf stands over me. I hear a grunt and yelping. I open my eyes, not even realizing I had shut them. I vaguely see the wolf run away then a purple lightning bolt lights up the forest. I see its creator. Gingka stands there, panting. He falls to his knees and I rush over to him.

"Gingka!" I get close when he sees me.

"No…stay back!"

"Gingka…"

"STAY BACK!" The dark off the forest conceals most of his face from me but I can tell by his eyes that he means it. I don't need to see his face to know what he means.

"Madoka!" Kyoya finally rushes through. "I've been looking for you, where did…" He stops when he sees Gingka. I turn back to my friend and see he's started glowing a dark purple.

"Please…Kyoya, take Madoka back to Metal City."

"We aren't leaving without you!" He says.

"Kyoya…I can't come."

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE I WILL KILL ALL MY FRIENDS IF I COME BACK!" Tears form in his eyes.

"Gingka…" I take a step closer. He turns at me and yells again.

"STAY BACK! I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU!"

"You won't!"

"Yes, I will!" he pants. "I have a part of Nemesis inside me…" I feel my eyes widen. "And I can't stop it." He finishes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter! <strong>

** What'd you think of the whole Kyoya and Madoka thing going off to find Gingka? It was really hard to include all the different characters so I kinda…cut them out for right now. They'll be back but later. **

** So…*rocks back and forth on toes* What'd you think of my cliffhanger? *smiles and nods* I think I did really well. I added a little more then I meant to but that's okay. So yeah, I update TWO stories without 24 hours. I am totally awesome. =D **

** Anyway, I hope you liked it. Tell me your thoughts and feelings in the review box below. *Points down to it. When this doesn't work, picks up and shoves in your hands* NOW REVIEW! =D **

** So yeah, TTYL! **


	5. Chapter 4: Pain

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 4: Pain **

**Madoka's POV**

"Yes, I will!" he pants. "I have a part of Nemesis inside me…" I feel my eyes widen. "And I can't stop it." He finishes.

"What?"

"I have a part of Nemesis INSIDE me!" He pounds his chest and looks at me with pleading eyes. "And I can't do anything about it."

"That's what happened…" Kyoya mutters.

"What'd you say?"

"After Gingka beat Nemesis, I saw something happen. Before we left…I saw a black and purple lightning bolt hit Gingka…"

"What?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" I hold back from strangling him.

"I was exhausted and thought I was hallucinated a little."

"Gingka, why didn't you say anything?" I turn to him and he looks down.

"Because I could already feel it growing." This draws a gasp from me.

"What do you mean?"

"I attacked you, Madoka…I kept losing control…that's why I left." He shakes his head. "Don't you get it? I can't control it and I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"Gingka." I start walking towards him.

"Madoka please…" He backs up a little and holds out his hands.

"Gingka…we're here for you. We're your friends and we're not going to let you go through this alone." Now, I'm right in front of him. He turns his face away and I hear his breathe pick up its pace. I put my arm around his shoulders and slowly pull him close.

"Madoka…stop." He whispers.

"No." His breathe hitches.

"MADOKA, GET BACK!" Kyoya runs towards us. He grabs my shirt and pulls me back just before it happens.

"AHHHH!" Gingka screams as a purple flare lights up the night. I try to get closer but Kyoya holds me back.

"Kyoya! STOP!" I struggle in his arms. "Gingka…."

"Just wait." Kyoya's voice cracks a little. Gingka screams again and tears slip down my cheeks as I listen to his screams and cries of agony.

Suddenly, it stops and Gingka falls backwards.

"Gingka!" I drive my elbow into Kyoya's stomach, which causes him to release me. While he catches his breathe, I rush over to Gingka. He's burning with fever and his breathing is labored.

"Let's get him to Koma." Kyoya walks over and picks up his friend. He puts Gingka in a piggy-back position on his back and starts moving forward, occasionally stopping to shift Gingka back into place.

By the time we arrive in Koma, the sun's starting to rise.

"Go get Hyoma." Kyoya whispers to me. My eyes fly to Gingka's face. His face is flushed and he's still breathing hard.

"Okay." I run ahead and try to hide our old friend.

"HYOMA! HOKUTO!" I yell.

"Madoka." Hyoma walks out of one of the houses, sliding his jacket on as he walks out. "What are you doing here?"

"Hyoma…we need your help. It's Gingka." His expression becomes serious when he hears his childhood friend's name.

"What's wrong?" Just then, Kyoya comes into the town and Hyoma sees Gingka. "Bring him in here." Hyoma opens the door and motions for Kyoya and me to enter.

"Hold on a little longer, Gingka." I grasp his hand a little as Kyoya walks past.

"HOKUTO!" Hyoma yells for his dog.

"What's the dog going to do?" Kyoya spits out.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say that…" Hyoma says over his shoulder. Hokuto walks into the room.

"What's going on, Hyoma?"

"It's Gingka." The dog's eyes fly to Gingka and he motions to the couch with his paw.

"Place him there." As Kyoya and Hyoma lower him to the couch, Gingka cries out in pain. They remove their hands but it does nothing. He tosses and arches his back in agony and his features contort in pain.

"Gingka!" I rush to his side. A purple blast comes from him and sends all of us flying back. I hit the floor hard and lay on back. Nightmares and visions of my worst fears flash violently before my eyes.

"Madoka…" Kyoya's voice yells but it becomes distant as more visions cross my eyes.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know…Madoka…can you hear me?" Hyoma's voice echoes loudly. The nightmares soon block it out and that's when I hear this high pitch scream start. I can't place it and then I realize it's me…I'm screaming.

"MADOKA!" Hands grab my shoulders and shake me slightly but it just makes the screams louder and the nightmares' worse.

"Hold on." I hear Kyoya's voice whisper. "Hold on." His voice fades.

"What are you doing?" Hyoma's voice sounds panicked.

"Hopefully, waking her up!" Kyoya answers. Pain radiates in my stomach and it snaps me out of that horrible state. I gasp for air and curl up in the fetal position, my hands on my stomach.

"Madoka…you're okay." Hyoma exclaims.

"What happened?" I get out, my voice rasping slightly. I look up and see Kyoya standing over me, his expression one of worry and relief at the same time. My eyes flit to Hyoma, who starts explaining what happened.

"When Gingka let out that energy burst…you flew backwards and hit the floor. Your body started shaking horrible and you start screaming. Your eyes flashed back and forth between colors and you were in a ton of pain. Kyoya stomped on your stomach to get you to wake up." I glance up at Kyoya and then back at Hyoma.

"Did it work?" Kyoya asks and I feebly nod. "Good." He mutters. I stand up slowly, opposing the many objects of the boys. I stumble over to Gingka with some help from Kyoya.

"Easy, we don't know what happened to you."

"Look." I ruffle some of Gingka's hair and smile. "He's okay." His breathing's gone back to normal and he's not in pain anymore.

"Huh, guess that burst of energy helped him." Hyoma walks over and crouches next to Gingka.

"Come on, you." Kyoya picks me up, bridal-style, right as I finish my sentence.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"You're going to bed for a little bit. You need to rest. We don't know what that burst did to you." Kyoya carries me into another room. He lays me on the bed and pulls the covers up before I can move. He promptly sits beside me with a hand over me to keep the covers up and me in the bed.

"What are you doing?" I try to move his arm.

"I'm making sure you don't get out of bed." He says nonchalantly as if saying I'm going to beat the crap out of Gingka now.

"I won't get out of bed." He raises an eyebrow at me and I huff in response.

"I won't get out of bed…promise!" He growls a little.

"Fine…I'll be back soon." He gets up and leaves, shutting the door. He quickly comes back in and gives me the hand signal: I'm watching you. He shuts the door and I hear his footsteps recede. I sigh and close my eyes, waiting for sleep to come. But it doesn't…because that's when the whispers start…

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for reading you guys! I hope you liked it and liked my cliffhanger. I was told that I was "totally killing" with the last cliffhanger and I decided to give you another. <strong>

** So…I have a question. I'm thinking of making this story a two parter. What I mean is….finishing this one and carrying the story over into a second story….what do you think? **

** Oh my goodness, I have a totally cool plotline that no one's going to see coming! You all are going to be like: DUDE, I TOTALLY DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! MK'S LIKE TOTALLY RADICAL! (Yes I just said radical…and I said totally radical… =p) **

** So, review and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it and thanks for reading! Till the next chapter: TTYL! **


	6. Chapter 5: Reappearance

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5: Reappearance **

**Madoka's POV**

It's been almost three weeks since the incident in Koma Village. Gingka woke up shortly after my mandated nap, _Thanks Kyoya_, and has been acting normal since. He privately told Kyoya and me that the whisperings stopped and he feels free. He said Nemesis is gone.

We're back at one of the bey parks again and right now, it's Yu/Tsubasa, King/Masamune, Gingka/Chris, Kyoya/Dynamis, Aguma/Yuki and Tithi, and Kenta/Benkei. The battles rage on and I'm getting data galore while chatting with Hikaru. She and I are sitting on the sidelines simply watching.

"So why don't you get back out there?" I ask as I type on my laptop.

"I'm not really ready yet…you know? I just…I don't know."

"Ryuga's gone and he can't hurt you anymore. I heard you battled when we were facing Hades Inc. so why won't you battle now?"

"That was an emergency. Gingka and Kenta needed help getting to the city so, I helped out. Nothing more."

"Uh-huh…and the other part about Ryuga?"

"I don't know about that yet…it doesn't feel like he's gone." She looks down and remains quiet for a moment.

"GOOOO PEGASUS!" The winged horse appears in the sky at Gingka's call. We turn our attention to his battle.

"ORION!" Chris shouts back. The Orion symbol appears in its creepy, dark red/purple color before the monstrous, energy beast appears.

"WAHHH!" The two bladers scream as their beys fly toward the other. The clash is blinding and deafing as two beasts whinny/growl.

"AHH!" A scream sounds out and a darker light mixes in.

"What's going on?" I stand up but a pulsing pain in my chest forces me back down.

"Gingkie?" Yu calls over. The light starts to fade and I see Kyoya race over. He tackles his rival and the two of them go sprawling and fighting.

"Hey…" A couple of the others call as they try to separate the two. I get what Kyoya's doing and I rush down to help.

"No…don't!" I yell but it's too late. A large purple explosion sends us all flying backwards.

"AHHH!" Several screams sound as this happens, but one sticks out to me. When the smoke and dust clear, Nemesis stands before us…in Gingka's place….

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I know I am being so mean with this short clip…but it's on purpose…I had to have a good cliffhanger…=D Don't worry, the next chapter will be MUCH longer…and will be the last or second to last chapter…<strong>

** This story is almost over…*tear* I actually really like this one. Sorry, I haven't updated in a month but I've been busy with school and…blah. **

** So, I can't think of anything else soo….Review and rant about the small chapter or about the cliffhanger. Thanks for reading and TTYL.**


	7. Chapter 6: Taken

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 6: Taken **

**Kyoya's POV**

**Dedicated to Jesusseeker1, she was eagerly awaiting this chapter and I told her it would be done sooner but then I reunited with this horrible thing called: WRITER'S BLOCK. I literally opened the Word Doc to write and nothing came out. GAH, so annoying. Anyway, this is for her. Sorry I didn't get it up sooner. **

_When Gingka started screaming, I knew something was wrong. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Madoka stand but then sat back down, clutching her chest. I ran over and tackled Gingka…hoping to keep him down and everyone safe. I heard Madoka's scream just before I was blown back. _

_ When everything cleared, Nemesis stood in Gingka's place…_

"GINGKA!" Masamune and King call out in unison.

"Your friend, Gingka Hagane is no more." Nemesis laughs evilly.

"I don't believe that." Someone shouted.

"You want to see?" A part of Nemesis's middle parted and Gingka became visible. He had chains of Nemesis energy wrapped around his wrists and ankles. His face was slack and faced downwards.

"GINGKA!" My voice is among those calling his name.

"He will not respond."

"Yeah…but what about this?" Chris nods to the rest of us and we get the memo. Us, legendary bladers, minus Gingka, grabbed our beys and re-launched them at Nemesis.

"Nemesis!" The horrible bey appears and meets our attack head-on.

The first beys to make contact are Nemesis and Variares. Because of its reverse rotation, Variares lasts a little longer than others and leaves enough time for the other beys to attack.

"Quetzalcoatl! Tithi calls out. "Ishtar Impact!" Quetzalcoatl appears and races towards Nemesis, who in turn, appears. The two beys collide, letting out a huge wind lash to batters the bladers. Quetzalcoatl appears and lets out a cry as it's blown back with its blader in tow.

"Tithi!" Leone, Orion, and Kronos fly forward, their bey spirits appearing. Nemesis's multiple forms appear and clash with the three spirits. The Lions roar as do the energy monsters. The Grim Reapers clash with their scythes but nothing works. All three beys are blown back.

"NO!" A scream sounds and Nemesis dissipates. Gingka falls to the ground in exhaustion.

"Gingka!" Voices call out. He sits up and his eyes glow purple.

"I don't need this vessel. I have one that will be much more subjective to me." He looks at Madoka and it clicks.

The attack back in Koma…when Madoka went nuts after being knocked out…

"NO!" I scream but it's too late. Gingka convulses and a purple/black stream of Nemesis leaves him and flows to Madoka. It hits her and she screams. She's blown backwards and out of the stadium completely. Gingka collapses to the ground.

"Madoka!" Hikaru, who is the closest, calls out. She jumps out and runs out to check on her. I, along with several others, go to check on Gingka.

"Gingka!" I grab his shoulders and shake him. His head goes back and forth but he wakes up a couple moments later. His eyes show exhaustion and his body slumps.

"AHH!" Hikaru screams as she blown back inside. Dynamis and King catch her and make sure she's okay.

"I will be back soon and when I do, you will truly regret it." Madoka's body enters the stadium but it's Nemesis's voice. Her body glows and disappears.

"MADOKA!" I run over to where she was standing but there's nothing there.

"What?" Gingka stands with some help from Aguma and Tsubasa. "What's going on?"

"Gingka, don't you remember?"

"Remember what? Last thing I knew, we were at Madoka's place…the sleepover…" He shrugs his shoulders and looks around for conformation…

"What?"

"Yeah…I remember we were there and I was asleep…so how did I get here?"

"Wait, you don't remember anything in the past month?"

"No…what do you mean it's been a month. No, the sleepover was last night at least."

"Gingka…it was a month ago…" Kenta vouches for me. Gingka rubs his forehead.

"If you don't remember anything..." Masamune says. "Then how have you been talking to us?"

"It wasn't him," Yuki walks over and pushes his glasses up a little. "Nemesis was controlling him and making him act the way he normally did until he could rise up again."

"So why did he take Madoka?"

"I don't know." Yuki inhales deeply. "But, for whatever reason he did…he's got her and we need to get her back!"

"So what now?"

"For now, let's get Gingka back to the B-Pitt and wait there. We need to repair everyone's beys and come up with a plan."

"Good idea, Yuki." Dynamis says. "Let's go." Everyone packs up and we move out.

* * *

><p>When we enter the B-Pitt, it feels entirely strange. I, honestly, feel like Madoka should be here or she's waiting for us downstairs. I keep thinking that she's down there working on a bey with her big, goofy glassesgoogles of hers and she's greet us with a smile, like always.

"Alright. Nemesis isn't going to attack for today." Aguma points out.

"How do you know?" Yu asks.

"Because, if Gingka was able to resist him, that means he's not strong enough yet and needs more time."

"Aguma's right." Tsubasa sighs. "Let's get some rest…once we do that, then we will be able to think clearly."

Everyone agrees and finds different places to crash for right now. I sit in the corner and place my head on my knees, slipping into sleep before I realize it.

* * *

><p>It was all going according to my plan.<p>

"I'll never let you get away with this." The girl's voice taunts in my head. I send an electric shock to her system and listen to her grunt in pain.

"Got your lesson now? This is my body as of this moment and you can do nothing about it."

"They won't let this go through. My friends will save me and banish you for good!" Madoka Amano says proudly.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?" I open the book in front of me.

"What's that?"

"Just wait and see, my dear Madoka…wait and see." I smirk evilly as I begin to read the book aloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. As I said earlier, I'm sorry for not having this up earlier. I told my new friend, Jesusseeker1, I would have this up by Wednesday but that didn't work out. =P <strong>

** So what'd you think of my chapter. I told you it would be longer. I tried to write a good bey battle and I had this chapter beta-read by the AWESOME GalaxyPegasus14. (Really, she's an awesome beta and I have her all to myself, Cue evil laughter that sounds like a hamster on steroids after inhaling helium….yeah, I'm weird.) **

** So, Thanks for reading. At least one more chapter…and I think that will be the end of this story. When I update this one next, I will have two things. One: The announcement about my story: Secret and what's going to happen there. Two: The announcement of which story I plan on posting next. I have a ton of ideas and I will be working with Galaxy to decide which one comes next in my posting cycle after this story ends. =( **

** One more thing, I have been trying something with a story of mine: Tsubasa's World Wide Adventure. I am trying to update it every week. Anyway, what do you guys think of that? Do you like that idea…I'm thinking of doing that more. Summer is coming and I plan on posting a lot more because of NO SCHOOL! =D But do you think I should start doing that with all my stories? Let me know what you think. **

** Thank you for all the views and reviews. I feel loved. Again Thanks for reading and review please. Till next time: TTYL. **


	8. Chapter 7: The Final Battle Again

**Darkness Returns**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 7: The Final Battle…Again**

**Normal POV**

"We can't seem to find them." Tsubasa calls out.

"It's not that hard…" Kyoya mutters.

"You wanna try this?"

"No."

"Then let us work." Tsubasa snaps.

"Whatever…just find them."

"Trying!"

"Guys, nothing good comes from arguing like this…let's just work on finding them." Yuki interjects.

"Gingka…are you okay?" Kenta's voice echoes through the room. Everyone turns to see Gingka on his hands and knees.

"Gingkie?" Yu taps his shoulder.

"SH!" Gingka puts a hand up and then back down. He keeps his head down.

"What are you doing?" King asks.

"SH!"

"We…"

"SHHH!" Gingka remains on the floor for several moments before standing. He walks over to Yuki's computer and starts typing. "There."

"How do you know?"

"Nemesis may have left but I'm familiar enough with its presence to locate it."

"Go Gingka!" Yu shouts.

"Let's go."

"Wait." Gingka stops everyone.

"What?"

"I know a shortcut…"

"You do?"

"Yeah…" Gingka runs out of the building, shouting, "Follow Me!" Everyone does so and Gingka leads them to the cellar where his grandmother guards the entrance to Koma.

"Hello, who are you?" Masamune asks. Gingka nods and the older woman invites them in. Everyone but Kyoya enters and the grandmother closes the door.

"Kyoya?"

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

"Fine…" Gingka turns back to the closed door. "Sorry everyone, but I can't let you get hurt anymore…" He turns and takes off with Kyoya on his heels.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kyoya's POV)<strong>

"Hey, Gingka." I ask. "Do you even know where we're going?" He suddenly stops and grabs his chest, grunting in pain.

"It's this way…I can feel it." He looks up and stands straight. "Let's go." I shake my head and follow him.

"Well…Well…" That cursed voice calls out as we arrive at the empty coliseum. Gingka gets another pain in his chest as Madoka hops down to the ground from the stands.

"Nemesis…let her go." Gingka groans.

"Let…oh, you mean…" Madoka's irises turn from Nemesis purple to her normal blue.

"Madoka?"

"Gingka, Kyoya?" She reaches out but an electrical shock stops her.

"Madoka!" Gingka cries out. He races forward to be blown back. I catch him before he hits his head on the concrete and help him stand.

"There, you got to see your friend…happy?"

"No!"

"Let it Rip!" I yell as I launch Leone towards Nemesis, who smirks while launching his bey.

"Kyoya." Gingka's eyes widen.

"Look, you're the Nemesis expert here. Figure out something to free Madoka…I'll keep him busy."

"Alright."

"What's the matter, little cub?" Nemesis taunts. "Scared?"

"Never…"

* * *

><p><strong>Gingka's POV<strong>

Kyoya battles with Nemesis while I try to think of a way to free Madoka. I watch them very closely. Before Nemesis calls out a move, there is a slight hesitation. That's Madoka…I knew she'd fight back.

"Ah!" The word escapes Kyoya's mouth as he's blown backwards. I try to get to him but he cracks his head against the wall hard…he doesn't move.

"Nemesis!" I growl.

"What?" I run over to Nemesis before he can react and grab Madoka's shoulders. I shake her a little.

"Madoka, I know you're in there! I can see you fighting him! PLEASE!"

"HA!" Nemesis laughs. Madoka's hand raises and slaps me backwards hard.

"Madoka, please!" I beg.

"What makes you think she can hear you?"

"Because you were in me! I know what goes on…"

"Yes, but are you prepared for what comes with her freedom?"

"Yes!"

"Fine…are you prepared?"

"Yeah." My eyes meet hers and I nod. "I'm ready." I stand and run over. I close my eyes and lock lips with the girl I love. As I do, I feel her conscious clear and I feel Nemesis clouding mine.

_"Madoka…I'll always love you." _

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Madoka?" The mechanic opens her eyes and sees several of her favorite bladers watching her closely.

"Everyone?"

"Minus Gingkie…" Yu mutters. Madoka's eyes widen and she looks around frantically.

"Where's Gingka?"

"He…" Everyone is silent. Kyoya stands and walks over to Madoka. He whispers something in her ear and tears well up in her eyes. She starts sobbing in her hands and Kyoya pulls her into a hug. He closes his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Gingka's POV<strong>

"Well…she's awake." Nemesis speaks to me. I watch from a rooftop as this is the closest I allow myself to get.

"One of these days…I'll be back…I promise."

"Ha-ha, did you forget what you did?" I lift my hand to my right eye where the mark of Nemesis lies on my iris.

"No…"

_The Curse of Nemesis…taking Nemesis to myself so Madoka would be free…how could I forget…_

"So…you'll break the promise."

"No, I won't…I will beat you and return. I swear on the honor of beyblade…"

"Good luck."

_Never to be free from Nemesis…I couldn't let Madoka take that…I love her too much. _

A tear slips out of my eye.

"Good bye, Madoka. I love you." I turn and walk away…determined to beat back Nemesis, regain myself, and see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Gingka's POV <strong>

I see the Dragon Blader before he sees me. He chops a piece of wood with an axe, skin soaked by sweat.

"Hello, Ryuga." He turns and smiles at me.

"Well, never thought I'd see you again."

"I need your help with something…"

"What is it? What's so bad that you need my help? "

"I need to know how you beat the Dark Power…"

"Huh…it isn't easy." He smirks.

"Didn't think it would be…will you help?"

"Fine." Ryuga turns and goes back to chopping wood. "Come back tomorrow…"

"Thanks Ryuga."

"Thank me when that… is gone." I smile and turn to walk away.

_Like I said…I'll be back someday, Madoka…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Whoa, this story is over…man…so what'd you think of the ending? <strong>

** For those who didn't understand, the spell Nemesis cast in the last chapter made it that somebody had to harbor Nemesis. Gingka gave up his life so Madoka would be free and took Nemesis upon himself. He then appealed to Ryuga to help him beat back Nemesis…so that's this chapter summed up. **

** So, I hope you liked it and tell me your thoughts in the review section. Thanks for all the reviews and views. Over 1,000 views and currently 35 reviews. Thank you all so much. **

** So, the story that replaces this one is Demons, a story about Ryuga beating back the Dark Power…that's convenient, huh? The story will start on June 19. So be on the lookout. **

** Till the next story: TTYL. **


End file.
